Water Demon
by Rase22 Lord Of Shadows
Summary: "Water water everywhere a thousand drops to drink. Or would you perfer to be the spider in the Spout." Naruto epic bloodline Epic battles and of course Epic ownage on everyone that steps to him. Mizu no Oni taking an alternate path
1. Chapter 1

**And So I am back. Really. Just a remake of the original chappy. Nothing diff except a period here, exclamation there. Promise updates will never take more than a few months at most again.**

MIZU NO ONI

CHAPTER 1: BIRTH OF A NEW DEMON

NIGHT OF THE KUMO TREATY

A five year old Naruto Uzumaki walked with his mother to the Hyuuga compound, where the newly turned five Hinata Hyuuga was having her party. Kushina Uzumaki, smiled brightly, as her son practically skipped to the compound where his best friend was. A light whimper caught Naruto's attention. Turning Naruto spotted Hinata gagged and bound in the arms of a middle aged man. Naruto's eyes brightened as he spotted his friend, not aware of her current situation.

" Ohayo Hinata-chan!" Naruto called cheerfully, causing the man to curse as he was spotted.

Without wasting a minute, the man turned his head away from the compound, revealing his hitai-ate with the Kumo insignia upon it, and sent a kunai flying at the small blonde. Kushina, spotting the kunai, tossed one of her own, reflecting it, before she stood defensively in front of Naruto.

" Naru-chan, go get ojii-san…now!" Kushina forced the last part as she sensed Naruto's hesitation.

Naruto turned to his mother as he was running and spotted the nin sitting Hinata down before running through hand seals. Naruto paused for a moment and watched as his mother charged the Kumo-nin, attacking viciously, sending the nin into the wall. Naruto turned and continued, almost out of the area when he heard his mother scream out in pain. Turning back Naruto saw his mother falling to the ground, Hinata behind her.

Moments Before with Kushina.

' Shit, why today.' She thought as she wheezed slightly, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. ' I won't be able to do anything to strenuous, where's the anbu when you need them.'

Kushina tossed two kunai at the nin, who dodged and smirked.

"Is this the best the Red Death of Konoha has to offer!" The nin taunted, before tossing his own kunai at Kushina.

Kushina jumped back, before rushing in and grabbing Hinata, failing to notice the man running through handseals. Kushina turned to leave when a sharp pain shot through her chest, followed by a blade of lightning that scrapped against Hinata, shocking her and rendering her unconscious. The blade was removed and Kushina dropped Hinata, gritting her teeth in pain, she turned to face her assailant, only to have the blade shoved into her chest once more. The pain hurt, but she could sense Naruto still in the area, so she forced the pain back and began one handed seals. When she finished, a small blade formed from her blood shot at the man, and sliced into his side.

" You bitch." The Kumo nin called before running through seals.

A lightning bolt flashed through the red haired woman's chest, ripping a hole into it. Kushina let out a cry in pain, before falling to the ground. She watched as the nin limped towards her, another lightning blade in his hand. He stood over her, a grin on his face, ready to deliver the final blow, when a red blur shot into him, sending him flying into the wall.

" Mommy, mommy!" Naruto cried as the red chakra faded from his body.

" Naruto, you… shouldn't have come… back, I told you to run." Kushina forced out, coughing up blood. " You've gotta… protect Hinata now, get her… home… get…away."

Tears flooded down Naruto's face. " No mommy, I won't leave you, I don't want to leave you here."

Kushina lifted one of her hands slowly, and brushed a finger against his whisker marks. " Don't…worry, I'll always…love you… "cough" just make sure…you look out for…\Hinata." Kushina gave him a bloody smile before allowing her eyes to close slowly.

" N-no, mom… " hick" mommy, " sniff" wake up." Naruto cried as he buried his head into his mothers chest.

" Stupid brat! Should have listened to your mommy and ran!" A voice called from behind Naruto as the cloud nin stood over him, another lightning blade in hand. " So you're the brat those anbu wanted dead in return for not helping? Guess I should thank them, all this chakra output would surely have brought the real black ops."

Naruto shook in realization. ' The anbu didn't help cause of me, all because dad sealed the furball in me. This is my fault, had I not been here…'

_" Then the girl would have been taken."_ A voice called from in his head.

_' Ky-Kyuubi?'_ Naruto thought back, ignoring the man about to kill him.

_" Who else brat. This isn't your fault, it's those idiotic anbu, those villagers, and the council. But enough moping, AVENGE YOU MOTHER, KILL HIM NOW!"_ Kyuubi flooded Naruto's body with chakra, covering it in a red coat with a fox tail.

Naruto let out a primal roar, before leaping at the injured murderer. His newly clawed hand ripped into the man's side.

" You monster, this is your fault!" Naruto knocked the man into the wall, destroying it. " This is all your FAULT!"

Naruto's claws continued to rip into the man, mutilating his body.

The power output Naruto was letting out, along with the destroyed building, began attracting others. Unfortunately for Naruto, the building he destroy was a meeting place for the people that ganged up on him.

Spotting the three bodies one of the villagers cried out. " Look, the demon brat assaulted the Kumo guard, and the Hyuuga heiress. He even killed his own mother. Get him!"

Naruto looked up in horror as they advance upon him, his former adrenaline rush burnt out, all he could do was run.

Moments after the mob and Naruto had disappeared, the hokage had shown up with a squad of anbu.

" Dear kami, medic, help the Hyuuga, inu, neko find Naruto and kill anyone that harms him!" The hokage called as he kneeled next to Kushina's body. " Anbu, find the team that was supposed to be watching over him, take them to Ibiki for questioning, then have them executed!"

A chorus of hai followed and the anbu vanished.

' Dear kami let us hope that nothing else happens to that boy tonight.' Sarutobi thought.

Naruto kept running, until he finally fell into a stream and was surrounded.

" Please…I-I didn't… I wouldn't." Naruto tried to explain, before the villagers converged upon him.

" Damn demon, should have died with our beloved Yondaime!" the villagers called, along with other things.

Naruto lost the strength to fight back and his eyes went blank, his mind began to turn on him.

-Mindscape at the same time-

" Pathetic little humans, see how you deal with a demon, created from your own hatred." Kyuubi stated before sending a wave of it's chakra into Naruto.

Just as it was about to laugh, something unexpected happened. The walls in his mindscape turned an aqua blue, the demonic chakra turned navy blue, and water flooded his mindscape. A kanji for liquid engraved itself into the walls of his mind.

" Looks like the brat's life is about to get a lot more interesting." Kyuubi let out a rumbling laugh.

-Back outside his mind-

_' You damn demon'_ Is this it _' Why couldn't it just die'_ Is this how I _die ' Look at it taunting us'_ Is this all my existence is worth, dying to a bunch of fools_ ' Heh we should finish what the Yondaime started'_ No, I refuse to die like this _' Naruto why didn't you run'_ I refuse to let my existence end _' So you're the brat that they want dead'_ They want a demon _' Get rid of you and they don't stop me'_ I'll give them one _' He killed his own mother'_ My mother's dead and…and…and…

" It's all your FAUUULT!" Naruto raged, the water around him suddenly shot up and impaled those closest to him.

Hatake Kakashi, ran as fast as he could towards the spike of malevolent chakra spike.

' Shit, please let him be alright.' Kakashi thought, before putting on another burst of speed, shooting ahead of his partner.

As the two arrived at the spot of the spike, they saw blood. So much that it made them want to hurl. Both war vets, cringed at the sight of familiar blond hair sitting in the center of the destruction. Bits of flesh and bones scattered all around, some villagers died mercifully their heads cut off, others… lets just say they weren't as lucky. The blonde looked at them, his eyes dull, the once bight cerulean eyes, full of laughter held no emotion at all, almost as if he was dead. Locks of his hair red and dripping the blood that had turned it that way. His face held no scars, just the whisker marks and an unnatural smile. Like his hair, his clothes had blood on it, blood that drained off as he stood. Strangely enough, a large glob of water followed him, surrounding him in a ball. With a wave from Naruto, the water slid off him to his side, all the blood floating in it. The water released the blood, and assumed a position behind the smiling blonde. Naruto walked towards them, the water following, before pausing in front of them.

"…" Kakashi and Yugao found their tongues tied as they couldn't say anything to console the blonde.

Naruto tilted his head in thought before shaking it, flinging droplets of water on the two, before walking away and heading towards his home.

" Wait, Naruto." Kakashi said after a moment, causing the blonde to turn towards him. " Hokage-sama wishes to see you."

Naruto tilted his head. " He knows where I live, I'm going to sleep, and in the morning I'm hunting down the anbu that were supposed to guard me."

" Why?" Yugao asked.

" Because, they told the nin from Kumo to kill me and they wouldn't chase him. They tried to have me killed, I'll kill them." Naruto replied turning away.

Well until next time Rase Out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Part 1- Panic

The scene Kakashi and Yugao walked upon as the sun rose was horrifying. Six bodies sat stacked in a pile, their arms ripped off, legs shredded, and their faces bloated as if they sat in water the whole night. There was no blood anywhere, not even on the bodies. Kakashi shot a look to Yugao, before indicating towards the bodies. With a nod, Yugao stepped towards the bodies and began to examine them, noting that two of them were chunin, while the rest were civilians. A sudden clatter in the other room caused the two to stiffen, before pulling out kunai. Inching towards the room, Kakashi signaled to Yugao and pointed to the side of the door. With a nod, the two posted themselves beside the door. Placing his hand on the door, the silver haired nin let out a small burst of chakra, unlocking the door. With a quick nod to his partner Kakashi forced open the door and rushed in, only to be forced to the side by Yugao as a claw made of water shot towards the.

Yugao let out a grunt as she was pinned to the wall, by the claw. Looking around she spotted a blonde mat of hair lying on the bed, soft snores indicating that the person was sleep.

"Sempai try waking Naruto-chan." Yugao grunted out, as Kakashi stood.

Walking over to the blond, Kakashi lightly shook the boy from his sleep…

Naruto was running. His mother was just in front of him, but no matter how much he ran, he couldn't catch her. He knew this was a dream, but he desperate wanted to catch her, if only so that he could hold her one last time. As he was running, he felt a dark presence reaching for him. Looking back his saw a pair of dark yellow eyes glaring at him from the darkness as clawed hands reached out to grab him. The hand caught his shoulder and shook him, as the other had turned into a kunai and slowly began to press into his chest.

"Noooooooooooooo…"

"ooooooooo…!" Kakashi jumped back as Naruto shot up screaming.

A shrill scream from behind, caused him to turn away from the blonde, only to see Yugao, one arm floating in the water claw, the other being cut slowly. Turning to Naruto, Kakashi noted that the boy had a faraway look in his eyes and his fists were clenched tightly.

"Naruto, wake up!" Kakashi barked, as he attempted to get Yugao free, only for the water to spike where he touched and attempt to skewer him.

The sudden yell startled Naruto from his sleep, causing his unconscious control to relax and making the water fall to the floor in a puddle. Kakashi shot a brief look at Naruto before grabbing Yugao and shunshining away. Naruto saw the look and the bloody arm on the floor and panicked.

'_I-I'm a-a-a monster… What they said is true.' _Realization hit Naruto, especially as thoughts of his rage filled murder spree of the night before returned to him.

Between adrenaline, exhaustion, Kyuubi's chakra and the emotional maelstrom he was going through it didn't fully hit him that he slaughtered over twenty civilians.

"Erp!" Naruto placed his hands over his mouth and ran out the door towards the bathroom. It was the that Naruto noticed that Lady Luck seemed to have taken a vacation in his life, as he tripped over something and landed on a pile of trash the villagers probably put in his apartment. The smell was so horrid that Naruto couldn't hold it anymore and released the thick liquid that had built up in his throat. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Naruto looked up. As he looked at the trash, it looked back… no that wasn't right, since when does trash have eyes. It came to him like a fist in his gut, the dead eyes that looked at him wasn't trash, none of it was. It was all dead bodies, well parts anyway. Crawling back from the dead bodies, Naruto bumped into something. Turning, he saw a head looking at him, a look of horror on its face, it's red eyes dull and lifeless.

"no…" The blonde whispered as he crawled another direction.

Suddenly the mouth opened. **"Told you. Once a monster always a monster."**

Naruto let out a scared cry. "No, you're not real… you can't be." He placed his hands over his ears and shut his eyes tightly. After a few minutes he reopened the and sighed as the mouth was closed once more.

That's when he heard it. As if carried on the wind itself it began to call out in a hoarse whisper. _"Monster… Monster… Monster…Mon__**ster… **__Mo__**nster… Monster… MONSTER!**__"_

It got louder with each call until suddenly it was yelling at him from every direction. The walls themselves turning into soulless faces that began screeching the words at him. Not knowing what to do the five year old showed how old he truly was and ran into his mother's bedroom and launched himself on her bed. With a little hick, he curled into a ball and cried even as the voices continued to torment him.

'_Mommy… mommy please. Make it stop…'_

Deep within the blonde's mind the demonic entity grinned fiercely at the new development. With the boy's mind unstable, it could break free, quite easily if the boy's cries for help were anything to go on.

Reaching a claw out of the cage it pulsed it's chakra summoning the boy into his mindscape.

"**Help you say…" **Kyuubi called to the bundle of adolescent flesh. **"What would you give to be free of this nightmare… to have your precious mother back?"**

Naruto's head shot up so fast the fox was give slight whiplash. "What?" Came the whispered question, his voice so low the fox almost missed it.

"**I said I can end this nightmare for you… I can give you back you mother."** The fox let his words sink in for a moment before he pitched his hook.** "All you have to do is release me!"**

Rationality was dead to the boy as the thought of being with his mother filled his mind. Standing the blonde walked closer to the cage, where the Kyuubi let out it's malevolent chakra and began lifting the blonde to the seal.

"**Now just pull it off and you can have her back." 'Yes as soon as it's gone you'll be dead right alongside her, and I shall be free once more.' **The Kyuubi cackled on the inside as Naruto grabbed the seal and slowly pulled.

A hand reached out and grabbed his arm stopping him.


End file.
